Somewhere over the Rainbow
by ItHappenedAgain
Summary: NOT A SONGFIC. An invention of kulrurluru's gose rong and Tamama is turned into a girl! How will Keororo deel? / Dont like genderbending stories, dont reed. Rated T for Tamama Profanity.


Wrote this whale on vacation. Hope you guys enjoye.

* * *

One dae all dem froggies were there in da room where Keroro and Kururu and all his weirdo inventions layed.

"So Kururu wass your inventione do TODAY" Keroro asked Kururu, the yellow frog, who was not green like Keroro was.

"My invention" said Kururu in respondse to the question "is an invention that can turn anyone intoo the opposite gender."

"Das great, but why would we need a useless invention like taht" honked Giroro.

"Ummmm because FANFIC" said Kururu, like it was obvious.

"Oh okay" Giroro opologized for his misstake.

"weeeeell how does it work" questioned Dororo.

"I'll will show youu now. I'll use this mirror as my subject." Kururu steered a tall mirror in front of the machine and shotted the ray at it. However, mirrors being what they were, it angled the ray of light away and toward Tamama, and hit him instead. After emitting the light, the machine blowed up.

Dere was a big flash of lite and POOF! Tamamam the boy was no more. In his place was a navly bloo tadpole with small eyelashes and a bit of blush on her cheeks. Instead of her weird old pointy insignia she had a green and yellow heart insignia, like all girl frogs have. She also had hair, because girl frogs have hare, thas how you can tell there girls. Now she had a tale and white on her face, and her lips were more defined.

It was Tamamoo!

Tamama looked over her armly appendages and produced a frown. "Well Kururu your invention didn't work. I'm still a boy."

"No you arent" said Krururu. "Your a girl."

"Boy"

"Girl"

"Boy!"

"Umm, I tink I would NO what I am."

"Yah and I think I would know if I shot you with my machine cause you got EYELASHES now"

"IM A BOY GODDAMNIT" Tamama shouted loudingly.

"Dude chill out its ok" Keororor put a hand comfortingly on Tamamas shoulder. "We can fix this and turn you back into a boy. The machine – " He gestured to the machine. It was broke. Keroro put his arm down. "Sorry, guess your screwed."

Tamama let out another shout of anguish and tore at her hair.

"Dude – I mean dudette – is there anything we can doo?" Keroro asked her.

"IT WOULD HELP IF I DIDN'T HAVE HAIR AND IF THE NARRATOR STOPPED CALLING ME 'HER' ALL THE DAMN TIME" Tamama screeched like a tornado.

 **Ummmmm sorry bro?**

"YEAH YU BETTER BE SORRY CAUSE IMMA KICK YOUR ASS WHEN THIS IS OVER" he yelled even louder.

 **See I fixed it! Just like that! Now dont kill me plz im just a nerd who talks in bold i didnt sign up for this**

"GRRAAAARRRGGSDHFKDJFH" Tamamao yelled again.

All the other froggies kinda backed outta da room, except Keroro.

"Um… is there anything else we can do for you while Kururu fixes the machine?" he aksed.

"No," Tamama sniffled. "I just want to be alone." He tried to wipe some tears out of his eyes, but his eyelashes prevented him from doing so. "Well… maybe you could get me a razor."

"Ok, ill get you a razor" and Keroro left.

As he did so, walking through the hall, Keroro had an epiphany he had. Maybe Tamama being a girl wasn't so bad _after_ all. He was really pretty now. No doubt, his mood swings would probably get worse tho, because thats just how girls work. All emotional n shit.

But there was another feeling in Keroro… strange froggy hormones that overtook him and got him to realize that he liked this new tamamama. He was attractive for once. It was as if the stars in the sky were telling him that the two of them were now made for each other.

"Screw razors, I musta kiss tamama" decided Keroro to himself.

He swiveled sharply on his path and started walking the opposite direction, back to the room where Tamama was. Then he opened the door. Tamama was still in theer. Good. Keroro picked him up and kissed him squarely on the lips.

"Mis – Mis – Mister Seragent Sir? What?" garbled Tamama as he was blushed.

"Tamama I tink I love you" Keroro realized. He gasped. He couldn't realize he just said that aloud. "I mean I – "

"Whaaaaaa?" Tammama was amazed. "This has surely never happened before. This used to be the worst day ever…. Now it's the best day ever! I love you too!"

"I knew it would be so!" Keroro predicted. "Funny how I only realized _after_ you turned into a girl!"

Tamama pauced. He frowned. His jaw dropped.

"Dude yu never heard a bein gay?"

Keroro was disgusted. "Ew no I'm no homo"

"Cause I'm still a boy you know!"

"Nnnnooo your obviously a _girl_ right now"

"Im sorry that I have to say this mister sreageant buuuuuut…." He Tamama Extracted him. "FUCK YOU!"

Keroror was blowed up. Then Tamama left outta there.

Nobody ever fowned out if Kururu ever got that machine fixed because Tamama stayed just the way he had always been, a boy.

And Keororo didn't learned his lesson.

THE END I GUESS


End file.
